hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Non-cooperation with conservatives
NGOs and private individuals in the United States have the right under the Constitution to discriminate against anyone based on their political affiliation. Admittedly, this is because other forms of discrimination are noted as forbidden. Discrimination on the basis of gender, religion, etc, are specifically disallowed, but not politics. Leftists activists have long called passive discrimination, which refuses to give aid to those who actively harm the world, Non-cooperation. It is the rationale for workers' Strikes (WP). The term "non-cooperation" only has meaning where cooperation is expected. This significantly reduces the soundness of its use as a complaint by Conservatives, due to the amount of compensation that is required for them to cooperate with anyone. Their default position is to cooperate with family members (hormonal triggers), business associates (financial gain) etc. It also lowers the bar significantly for Progressives, whose ethics indicate cooperation, on certain levels, with many circles of society, including the ones Conservatives may recognize. That Conservative and Establishment forces not only withhold cooperation from but actively oppose Progressives is to be taken for granted, and forms part of the basis for valuing the thwarting of their power to discriminate and reforming the means by which they discriminate, by various means. According to a study by psychologists of the Tilburg University among their colleagues, many said they would discriminate against their conservative coworkers. Incidents in the United States In 2013, Orson Scott Card, a science fiction writer, was invited as a guest author for the Adventures of Superman. An LGBT website AllOut.org started a petition to drop Card from the project; this was followed by the illustrator Chris Sprouse leaving the project due to the media attention and some comic book stores announcing a boycott. As a result, Card's story was put indefinitely on hold. Later that year, following the release of Ender's Game, a movie based on the 1985 novel by Card, which features the genocide of an alien race by the main human characters, the group Geeks Out boycotted the film. The calls for a boycott were picked up by a number of other groups and individuals in the media. In June 2013, Doug Tennapel, a video game developer, who had worked on Neverhood and Earthworm Jim, launched a Kickstarter campaign to fund his new project Armikrog. It was revealed to the public that Doug issued harsh statements against gay marriage. As a result, many backers retrieved their funds from the project, and some of them called for others to do the same. On March 24, 2014, Brendan Eich, the JavaScript language creator and one of the Mozilla founders, was assigned the CEO of the company. His appointment was followed by a controversy due to Brendan supporting the California Proposition 8 back in 2008. OKCupid and two gay application developers called for a boycott of the company. A number of Mozilla employees asked him to step down, while others spoke out on their blogs in his favor. Three of Mozilla Corporation's six directors resigned following Eich's appointment, which the Mozilla Foundation attributed to "a variety of reasons. Two of the board members had been planning to leave for some time, one since January and one explicitly at the end of the CEO search, regardless of the person selected." On April 3, 2014, Eich stepped down as CEO and resigned from working at Mozilla. In his personal blog, Eich posted that "under the present circumstances, I cannot be an effective leader." In April 2014, Chick-fil-A, an American fast food restaurant chain, was planning to open a filial branch in New York. In response to this, councilman Daniel Dromm stated that "we don't need bigots coming to New York city", referring to the anti-gay marriage views held by the chain's CEO, Dan Cathy. Discrimination against conservative students Issues in other countries In 2011, Carlos Apolinário, a conservative member of the Sao Paulo City council, proposed a Heterosexual Pride day in response to the annual Brazil gay pride. He also pointed out that while the gay pride is held every year on Paulista Avenue, the March for Jesus organized by religious groups is not allowed to be held on the same street. The LGBT groups opposed the initiative as "belittling the just cause of the LGBT community", and about 237 civic groups published an open letter to the city mayor against the initiative. After the City council approved the initiative, Apolinário's website underwent a hacker attack by the group called "Red Hackers of Brazil", and Carlos himself received threats on the telephone. See also *Liberal bias in Wikipedia References Category:Discrimination Category:Same-sex marriage Category:Political activism Category:Activism by method Category:Activism by type Category:Direct action Category:Non-cooperation